All I want for Christmas
by Sailor Serenity1
Summary: Hey this is a Christmas Fic...as you can see! I hope you like it! It was my second fic I ever wrote!


All I Want for Christmas  
by  
Sailor Serenity  
  
I hope you like this it's my first christmas fic!  
  
  
:::: Ring Ring Ring:::::  
  
"I got it mom!", She picked up the phone it had to be one of her friends...it   
was Saturday, snowing and the biggest shopping day of the season!  
  
"Yello?"  
  
"Hey meatball head! Its the day after Thanksgiving..you know what that means   
right?", Rei said.  
  
"Yeah it means you guys take me to the mall...walk around for hours and come   
home with no money and 50 bags full of christmas presents.", Serena said back.   
  
Rei laughed, "We will give you a half an hour! Be ready or we leave without   
you!"  
  
"Ok..ok Rei I got the picture I just need to find some money"  
  
"Well last time you said that I seem to remember me coming home with nothing   
when I brought the money!", she laughed, "Just be ready! I have to go pick up   
the other girls. Bye Serena see you later!"   
  
"Bye Rei!" :::click::::  
  
Serena ran up and down the stairs."Mom you know the money I got for my   
birthday?"  
  
"Yes dear ....it's up in your room!", she screamed back.  
  
"Ok thanks mom!" she ran back upstairs and looked in her room.  
  
"Whoa! It's gonna take forever to find where that money is!". She looked around   
the room, pants, shirts, jeans, socks, skirts and shoes all over the place.  
  
"I wonder why mom never said anything about my room.... Oh well. Think Serena   
how can we find the money in time to leave??", she said to herself. Just then a   
lightbulb went off in Serena's head (for the frist time in years haha). "I got   
it!.......LUNA!!....OH LUNA!! WAKE UP!" Serena yelled still at the door afraid   
of what she might step on if she walked any further. Just then a cat's head poped   
out of what looked like a shirt pocket.  
  
"What do you want now Serena?", Luna said still half asleep.  
  
"Luna you remember the Birthday money I was saving?", Luna nodded ,"Where would   
it be?" Just then Luna jumped into the air and landed on a shelf and then jumped   
over onto Serena's shoulders.   
  
"Here Serena and here is an extra $20 that I found...take your time so I can   
have a very long and peaceful nap." Then Luna jumped back down onto Serena's bed   
and laid down.  
  
"Thanks Luna! Have a good nap! Love ya bye!", and after that was all said she   
jumped down the stairs and out the door, "BYE MOM I'LL BE BACK LATER! LOVE YA!"   
  
  
*~* Later at the mall*~*  
  
"God guys did you buy enough stuff", Ami asked as they finally walked out of   
Ambercrombie and Fitch.  
  
"Well they did have some pretty awsome sales!", laughed Mina.  
  
"Yeah now lets go to Structure." Lita said as the other girls stopped.  
  
"Thats a boy's store Lita. Why would you go in there?", Serena said.  
  
"Well if it's a boy's store then there would be boys there right?" Lita said,   
they nodded, "Well then I could find a hot boyfriend with good taste!" They all   
laughed and started walking again. Just then Serena spotted a sign that said   
'See Santa for free!' she stopped and looked at Rei, "Can I go please Rei!?!?!"   
Rei seemed to be looking at the same thing Serena was.  
  
"Well...okay I guess that'll do no harm I mean it is Christmas but meet us at   
structure...I have a feeling we will be there a long time!" she said as she and   
the other girls laughed and left Serena there.  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could (without dropping her bags) over to the fake   
snow and elves. 'wow lucky me no lines!'  
  
"Hello Miss are you here to see Santa?", an elf that had a candycane colored hat   
and pants and the cutiest little shoes. He was taller then Serena which made her   
feel werid. In answer to his question she nodded and he led her to a very tubby   
man in a red suit in a chair that was so fake it was sickening.  
  
"Why hello! Sit down, tell Santa what you want for Christmas!!", the jolly fat man   
said as he patted his lap. Serena sat down on the side of the chair 'Rei told me   
that I was getting fat I don't want to hurt Santa'   
  
"Hey Santa! Well what I want for christmas is a lot of cool   
clothes...and......well..this is kinda hard to say but.....umm Santa can you get   
me a boyfriend for Christmas?", she looked up at the jolly man she was sitting   
next to, "I guess it was a stupid wish...I'm sorry Santa." Serena started to get   
up of the chair when a soft hand stopped her.  
  
"Sit Sit Sit please...well a boyfriend?," Serena nodded," we don't make those in   
the workshop." they laughed.   
  
"What ages are we looking at here?", he asked.  
  
"Ummmm 14-19", she beamed.  
  
"Hummmm.....Tall? Dark? and Handsome?"  
  
She nodded with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Does he have to know how to drive?", he asked.  
  
"Umm.......yeah it would be nice if he could drive." she said back  
  
"Well Miss I will call my elves right now and send them out to find you the   
perfect boyfriend!" he said at last.  
  
"THANK YOU SANTA!!!!", she screamed and everyone close to them looked straight   
at them just as Serena gave Santa a hug.  
  
"Ok ok ok have a good christmas!" santa said out of breath from having the life   
hugged out of him.  
  
"Bye Santa! And thanks!", Serena said as she grabbed her bags and went on her   
jolly little way. As she was walking to structure she wondered if santa would   
acctually do something that big for her.   
  
*~*At Structure*~*   
  
  
Serena walked up to her friends in the store.  
  
"Hey guys! Find any hotties yet?" she said with a chuckle. Lita turned to see   
her friend standing there.  
  
"Serena don't say it that loud!...and yes I but Rei went after him...shes   
talking to him now...over there." she pointed at Rei with a...well...tall dark   
and handsome guy that looked about 18 or 19 when Rei was only 15! Serena   
couldn't stand it when she saw the face...'DARIEN!!!!' she walked over to the   
couple and heard him say...  
  
"Yeah I would love to go to the movies with you Rei"   
  
'Oh no'   
  
Serena stopped in front of them and said,"Well Rei we got to go everyone is   
hungry and tired we should go to the food court and chill for a minute-"  
  
She was cut off by the deep voice of Darien,"Well if it isn't meatball head!"  
  
Serena lowered her head and thought for a second..'He would never like me...he   
hates me and shows it when he calls me that...meatball head...' she felt like   
crying..'oh santa this is the one I want but Rei will get him and I'll be   
alone.' she lookes up into his dark blue eyes and found concern and   
even....love..'no its probably for Rei he probably loves her'   
  
"Well Darien...as much as I LOVE getting made fun of by you I have to go..and so   
does Rei" she grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her away not listening to what   
Darien was saying under his breath.  
  
*~*SCOUT MEETING THAT NIGHT*~*  
  
"Before Serena gets here we have to discuss something IMPORTANT!" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah like how to get Serena and Darien together?" Mina said with a laugh.   
  
That set everyone off giggling.  
  
"Serena likes him...its so abvious and he likes her which took a little time to   
find out...thanks to Andrew." Lita smiled.  
  
"Oh get off it Lita he's got a girlfriend!" Rei screamed.   
  
Lita frowned,"I know I know-" she was cut off by Ami,  
  
"Listen up guys I have come up with a plan...it's all in this red book..I did it   
last night." everyone looked at Ami shocked. Mina picked it up, "You didn't have   
to type it you know?"  
  
Ami looked up,"I know but I was on my computer anyway typing my science notes up   
and doing next weeks chapter in History so I decided to type it"  
  
Sweatdrops appeared on each head of her fellow scouts.  
  
*~*Next day at the Arcade*~*  
  
"Now remember andrew...click the record button on the tape recoreder!", mina   
said,"and remember to get what we want on tape...how much he LOVES Serena ok?"   
Andrew nodded.  
  
"Are you girls sure this will work?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah silly-billy! Ami gave it to us...if she devised it...it will work!", Lita   
said laughing.  
  
"Ok...here comes Darien I'll see you guys later ok!?", he said kid of hurried  
  
"OH yeah Andrew! LATER!", they screamed as they walked past Darien on their way   
out.  
  
"Bye Darien!", Rei said as they passed him...he didn't return the greeting.  
  
"You look pretty glum..whats up kid?", Adrew said as his friend sat down..he   
knew the answer 'Andrew Serena doesn't like me she never will!' the norm from   
Darien.  
  
"Andrew can I talk to in the back I don't want anyone to hear this", he answered   
back.  
  
Andrew looked worried about his friend and what he had to say.  
  
"Yeah sure pal...go ahead back I have to do something first" Andrew answered.  
  
Darien walked back to the back of the arcade and sat down while andrew got the   
tape ready in the recorder 'just in case' he thought and walked back and shut   
the door.  
  
"So whats up?" he hit the record button.  
  
"Andrew I know Serena doesn't like me....She never will! She hates me!", he   
screamed at his best friend.  
  
"Well Darien tell me how you feel about Serena." Andrew said as he sat down   
across from his best friend.  
  
Darien looked up amazed," You know how I feel about Serena!"  
  
Andrew looked a little scared and said, "Well tell me again so I can get the   
whole picture."  
  
Darien started,"Well lets see...DOES THE FACT THAT I LOVE SERENA WITH ALL OF MY HEART COUNT? I love serena so much...the way she laughs, the way she cries, just the whole serena! She is so sweet! And kind! And she makes me feel   
good inside! God only knows that she is beautiful...why would she want to go out   
with a loser like me? I mean I'm anything but cute...I don't know what was up   
with those girls in the park...ok to get off the subject I love only serena and   
I will only love her for the rest of my life!" he sat back down.  
  
"Don't get too excited Darien" he said as he laughed and reached into his pocket   
for the tape recorder and hit stop. 'there I hope this works!'  
  
*~*At serena's house*~*  
  
"Rei I want to tell you something and I want you NOT to be mad at me" Serena   
said as she sat on her bed.  
  
Rei hit the record button on the recorder   
  
"Rei..Umm...I love Darien and I'm sorry cause I think you like him and I mean I   
just love him!" Serena said as she looked at Rei.  
  
"Serena it's ok..tell me how you feel for Darien" Rei said.  
  
"You mean your not mad?", she asked as Rei shook her head,"Ok well I love his   
smile and his walk and even though he calls me Meatball head...which I really   
like and I love his attitude...and that fact that he is so hott and the reason   
is that he makes me feel good inside. I will never love anyone but him! Thats   
all I want for christmas..But he hates me"  
  
Rei clicked Stop...'thank god for Ami!'  
  
*~*The day before Christmas eve at the arcade*~*  
  
"Ok Rei here is mine", Andrew said as he handed Rei the tape of his best friend   
confessing his love.  
  
"Ok here is Serena wrap them and give it to them ASAP!" Rei said as she handed   
the tape to Andrew and grabbed the other one.  
  
*~*Christmas eve at Serena's house*~*  
  
"REI! What is this? An early Christmas gift? Can I open it?", Serena said.   
  
Rei handed her the gift and told her to use it right away.  
  
"Ok Lets see...."she opened the gift wrap and found a tape that said true love   
on it," aww can I listen?"  
  
"Please do Serena..I want to see your reaction."  
  
"OK" Serena said as she popped it into her tape player.  
  
She heard Darien start on the tape and listened "Andrew I know Serena doesn't   
like me....She never will! She hates me!", he screamed to what Serena thought   
was Andrew.  
  
"Well Darien tell me how you feel about Serena." That was andrew  
  
Then Darien said," You know how I feel about Serena!"  
  
Then Andrew, "Well tell me again so I can get the whole picture."  
  
Darien started,"Well lets see...DOES THE FACT THAT I LOVE SERENA WITH ALL OF MY HEART COUNT? I love Serena so much...the way she laughs, the way she cries, just the whole Serena! She is so sweet! And kind! And she makes me feel   
good inside! God only knows that she is beautiful...why would she want to go out   
with a loser like me? I mean I'm anything but cute...I don't know what was up   
with those girls in the park...ok to get off the subject I love only Serena and   
I will only love her for the rest of my life!"   
  
"Don't get too excited Darien" Andrew said as he laughed a little bit.  
  
Serena stopped the tape and looked up at Rei..  
  
"Where did you get that? Is this a trick?"  
  
"NO Serena we would never do that to you...it's really Darien and he is really   
talking to Andrew...we told Andrew to do it...please don't be mad?" Rei said   
Serena was silent for 2 minutes and then said, "He loves me? He really loves me?   
Does he know I love him?"  
  
Rei looked up and said,"You know yesterday when you told me how you felt about   
Darien?" serena nodded,"Thats what he hears today"   
  
"REI!" she said and then stopped  
  
"PLEASE DON'T BE MAD SERENA! WE DON'T LIKE TO SEE YOU SAD!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU REI! THANK YOU!!!" Serena hugged Rei  
  
"But you have to go to the park on Christmas day at 4:30! He'll be waiting for   
you there!"  
  
*~*Darien's appartment the same time*~*  
  
"Come on now Andrew can't you wait one day to give me your present?" Darien said   
as he sat down.  
  
"Nope and listen I want you to use it right away! ok? And I want to tell you   
before that it is soo real it's sickening! And I didn't make it up! It's the   
real people ok?" Andrew said back.  
  
"ok ok....I wonder what it could be....."he opened it up and there was the tape   
that said True love on it. Darien looked at the homemade tape and followed   
Andrew's instructions by putting it in the player and hitting play. the first   
thing he heard was, "Rei..Umm...I love darien and I'm sorry cause I think you   
like him and I mean I just love him!"   
  
It was Serena on the tape and obviously Rei.  
  
"Serena it's ok..tell me how you feel for Darien" Rei said.  
  
"You mean your not mad?", Serena said and then she finished, "Ok well I love his   
smile and his walk and even though he calls me Meatball head...which I really   
like and I love his attitude...and that fact that he is so hott and the reason   
is that he makes me feel good inside. I will never love anyone but him! Thats   
all I want for christmas..But he hates me"  
  
The tape hit the end and darien looked up at Andrew,"That was real?" he asked  
  
"Yes and she heard what you told me...she loves ya too kid! Be happy" he said as   
he hit Darien on the shoulder.  
  
"Should I go over to her house or what? What do I do?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well Rei told Serena to meet you in the park on Christmas day at 4:30"  
  
"Wow...she really likes me", Darien said as he started to day dream.  
  
*~*4:30 on christmas*~*  
  
'O great she isn't gonna show up...she doesn't love me' Darien thought as he   
started to walk away "I knew she didn't love me...I was stupid-"  
  
He was cut off, "No you weren't stupid...I do love you it's just do you really   
love me?"  
  
Darien stepped over to her and looked into her eyes which kind of scared Serena   
a bit.  
  
"I love you with all of my heart Serena", he said and at that moment he kissed   
her with so my love Serena nearly fell but strong hands were holding her around   
her waist and she felt completely safe. She returned the love in the kiss which   
startled Darien but he was ok with that. After they broke they sat on the bench   
and Serena told Darien about how funny it was that this happened because she had   
went to see Santa. Serena told Darien the whole story and it made Darien laugh.   
  
"Well I guess you got your Christmas wish", Darien said as he bent down to kiss   
her again but she stopped him.  
  
"Not really...you really have to ask me out", she said as she let out a small   
giggle.  
  
Darien laughed and got down on the snow covered ground and said "Serena, I love   
you will you be mine and only mine?"   
  
Serena nearly jumped off her seat with joy,"Those elves are really good....yes   
Darien I would be honored to be yours and only yours!" she got down next to him   
but that didn't last long. He pulled her up off her knees and kissed her.  
  
As the couple was walking home serena said, "Now I have the only thing I wanted   
for Christmas"  
  
  
hahaha that actually kinda happened to me...except for the whole fact that SANTA GOT LAZY! haha I never did get my christmas present for him.  
  



End file.
